OS La piscine
by PARADA
Summary: Alice a toujours eu le béguin pour le mari de sa cousine Tanya et ça, même si Jasper est bien trop vieux pour elle. Quand Alice a la maison pour elle toute seule et que Jasper n'arrive pas à se contrôler, bien des choses peuvent arriver...


**POV ALICE**

"Bonjour Jasper." Il se retourne, Kate dans les bras. Je m'approche et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me lance un regard surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir.

"Alice..." Sa bouche s'entrouvre, puis se referme. "Waw... Tu es devenue une vrai jeune femme." Je lui lance un grand sourire. Il s'assied en face de la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur l'immense jardin et pose Kate sur ses genoux. Je m'assieds près d'eux et passe mon doigt sur le visage de sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandit. Elle est magnifique." Je lui lance un regard furtif avant d'y ajouter. "Elle te ressemble."

"Où sont tes parents?" Je hausse les épaules.

"Je suis venue en train." Il hausse la tête.

Jasper étais marié à cette garce de Tanya, la nièce de mon père. Ils ont eu une petite fille absolument adorable, puis Tanya s'est cassé avec un mec riche et vieux. Fin de l'histoire.

C'était il y a presque un an, quelques mois après la naissance de Kate. Comme Jasper est un père célibataire et qu'il a besoin d'aide pour élever sa fille correctement et ne pas être totalement épuisé, il passe souvent ses weekends chez oncle Carlisle et tante Esmée, ou comme aujourd'hui, ses vacances.

"Tu restes combien de temps?" Demande-t-il sans me regarder. Je me mords la lèvre.

"Je me suis embrouillé avec mes parents alors probablement, jusqu'à la fin des vacances." Il hausse la tête et se tourne vers moi.

"Tu sais que tu vas être toute seule, au moins?" Je hausse les sourcils.

"Comment ça?" M'enquis-je.

"Esmée et Carlisle emmènent Kate chez ses grands-parents." Je souris.

"Temps mieux, j'aime avoir la maison pour moi toute seule." Dis-je d'un ton nonchalant, même si je sais que je déteste rester seule la nuit dans une aussi grande maison.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais la prendre pendant un instant, le temps que j'aille chercher à boire." Me demande-t-il en me tendant Kate. Je la prends, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" Je l'entends demander à partir de la cuisine, alors qu'en même temps une porte s'ouvre dans l'avant de la maison. Des pas se précipitent , avant que le visage familier de tante Esmée n'apparaisse.

"Alice!" Elle passe se bras autour de Kate et moi et nous presse contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ma puce."

"Tante Esmée..." Je grogne à moitié audible contre ses cheveux. Je jette un regard en biaise vers Jasper qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Pour une raison inconnu, je me sens vraiment gênée.

Tante Esmée nous lâche et prends Kate, qui glousse joyeusement, agrippant les longues mèches de tante Esmée. Cette dernière se penche vers Kate et l'embrasse sur le visage, puis se tourne vers Jasper.

"Carlisle nous attend dans la voiture, nous sommes près pour partir." Il hoche la tête et s'approche pour passer une main dans les boucles blondes de sa fille.

"Tu vas me manquer, bébé." Tante Esmée et moi les regardant avec un sourire attendrit. Quand Jasper embrasse aussi tante Esmée, elle lui tapote rapidement la joue.

"Tu as mon numéro et celui de Carlisle. On t'appelleras pour te donner des nouvelles. Alice, mon cœur, tu restes autant de temps que tu veux. Il y a des plats congelés dans le congélateur et puis, il y a de l'argent de le buffet au cas où tu voudrais te faire livrer quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Si j'avais su un peu plus temps on aurait repoussé notre voyage." Je secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire tante Esmée. Merci de me laisser rester ici, pendant votre voyage." Elle incline la tête, une moue au visage. "Je donnerais de l'eau au plantes."

"Bon je vais y aller..." A ce moment précis oncle Carlisle klaxonne. Tante Esmée lève les yeux au ciel. "Bon sang, j'arrive." Marmonne-t-elle avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers nous. "Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, tout les deux et essayez de garde la maison propre."

Je rigole et lève la main, en signe d'au revoir.

Jasper se poste devant la fenêtre pour les voir s'éloigner en voiture.

Je vais dans le salon et allume la télé avant de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le fauteuil.

"Il y a un bon film?" Demande-t-il en me rejoignant. Il sort un sac de chips du buffet et va s'assoir sur l'autre fauteuil.

* * *

"Bien dormi?" Je demande en amenant le plat de crêpes à tables. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et baille tout en s'asseyant, les yeux endormis.

"Mouais..." Je frisonne. Sa voix rauque fait immédiatement durcir mes tétons et fait en sorte que je mouille. Je m'assieds en face de lui.

"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?" Demande-t-il en se servant.

"Quelques heures." Ses yeux remonte de son assiette vers mes seins, à peine recouvert de mon singlet, qui je sais est légèrement transparent. Il rougit et détourne rapidement le regard. Je souris et me penche par dessus la table pour attraper le sucre, à coté de lui. Son regard se dirige à nouveau vers mon décolleté, mais cette fois il a plus de mal à détacher ses yeux. Je sais qu'il peut tout voir maintenant. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et ses yeux brillent. Je me rassieds avec une moue satisfaite.

Il se racle la gorge.

"Alors, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire aujourd'hui?" Je lui lance mon regard le plus séducteur.

"Et bien comme il fait chaud je pensais ouvrir la piscine et la nettoyer un peu." Il hoche la tête.

"Bonne idée, tu devrais bien t'amuser." Je roule des yeux, il parle comme il parlerait à une gamine.

"Bon appétit." Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre ou je prends une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mon bikini blanc de Calvin Klein avec le short en jean le plus court que je puisse trouver.

J'attrape mes lunettes de soleil et descends. Jasper est maintenant dans la cuisine, en train de se resservir une tasse de café. Je sais qu'à partir de la cuisine, on a une vu parfaite sur la cour et la piscine.

Il me faut quelque temps avant de trouver le levier qui enclenche le filtre et lève la bâche. Je mets la température au plus haut et m'empare du filet.

Jasper se matérialise derrière moi.

"Tu comptes tout faire à la main?" Je pose ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler de peur.

Il se tient là, magnifique comme un dieu, en maillot de bain. Mes yeux glisse sur son torse musclé, ses pectoraux gonflés. Il est plutôt vraiment pas mal du tout pour son âge.

Il lève son bras. Au bout du quel pend un aspirateur. Je le regard sans comprendre. Il se met à genoux au bord de la piscine et rentre l'aspirateur dans l'eau, qui coule rapidement.

"Le robot qui aspire la saleté. Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça? Vu que tu as une piscine?" Je hausse les épaules.

"Le jardinier s'occupe de ça." Il hoche la tête et va s'assoir sur une des chaises longues.

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à pêcher les feuilles qui flottent. Je sens ses yeux bruler mon dos, mes jambes, mes fesses.

Je suis incroyablement consciente de sa présence. De sa chaleur. Chaque particule de mon corps, le ressent.

Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure que je le rejoint.

Le soleil est déjà haut et frappe fort. Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Ses bras son posés lâchement sur les accoudoirs. Mon regard est attiré par les poils dorés sur ses avant-bras.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'enlève..." Je pointe mon doigt vers mon haut de bikini. Il détourne rapidement la tête, rouge comme une tomate.

"Non, c'est comme tu veux." Sa voix est légèrement rauque.

"Je déteste avoir la marque de mon maillot..." Je lui explique en le faisant passer par dessus ma tête. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cabine à outil.

Je ressort avec un flacon de crème solaire. Je m'en met d'abord sur les bras, puis le ventre et fini par mes seins. Je lui tend le flacon.

"Tu pourrais m'en mettre sur le dos?" Je demande innocemment.

Il déglutit et se redresse. Je viens m'assoir entre ses jambes.

Sa main froide et un peu rugueuse, passe sur la peau de mon dos. Je gémis et ferme les yeux. Il caresse mes épaules. Il va du centre de mon dos vers l'extérieur, effleure le ronflement de mes seins. Descend le long de mes côtes. Touche le creux de mes reins. Les fossettes au dessus de mes fesses.

Je gémis à nouveau quand il masse légèrement le ronflement de mes fesses.

Ses doigts remonte vers ma nuque et je m'approche de lui, collant mes fesses contre son entrejambe.

Il respire plus bruyamment et brusquement je colle mon dos contre son torse.

Ses bras passent sous les miens et il les posent sur mon ventre, puis remonte vers mes seins.

"Oui." Je gémis doucement. Il les prends en coupe, les malaxe. Roule mes tétons entre ses doigts. Je sens que ma chatte est entrain de couler.

Son érection presse contre la raie de mes fesse.

Son nez s'enfonce dans mes longs cheveux bruns.

Je passe ma main derrière moi, pose mes doigts dans sa nuque. Agrippe ses cheveux, alors qu'une de ses mains descend lentement. Il joue pendant un instant avec l'élastique de mon bas.

En gémissant, j'attrape sa main et nos doigts emmêlés touchent mes grandes lèvres. J'enlève ma main et son index glisse entre mes lèvres.

"Tu es tellement mouillée." Grogne-t-il la voix rauque, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Son doigt se glisse en moi. Ses bras musclés m'entourent.

Je me laisse complétement aller contre lui, contre la chaleur de son large torse. Je sens mes joues rougir. Mes doigts agrippent encore plus fort à ses mèches courtes et il grogne encore. Pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et murmure mon nom. Souffle des mots doux dans mon oreille.

Oh mon dieu...

Je me fond contre lui, contre son corps musclé et ferme, alors que ses doigts me font ressentir un immense plaisir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Jamais, personne ne m'a fait sentir aussi bien, personne ne m'a donné l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser en millions de petites pièces.

Jasper, fait brûler ma peau, me fait perdre la tête, rien qu'avec ses mains. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin de voir ses visage parfait. Ses lèvres, ses yeux.

J'attrape son poignet et l'éloigne de moi, puis me lève.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

"Je suis désolé, Alice, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser..." Sans attendre, je m'assieds à califourchon sur lui, et m'empare de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire encore plus de conneries.

Ses lèvres sont bien plus chaude que j'imaginais. Plus douces. Pleines. Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite, si c'est même possible. Ce que je ressens...

Le bout de mes doigts caressent ses joues rugueuse. Ses joues parfaite. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes hautes.

Je caresse son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicule proéminentes. Il a une marque de naissance brune dans le creux de sa nuque. Je passe ma langue dessus, tentant de capter son odeur, sa saveur. Tentant de l'imprimer à jamais dans mon esprit.

Ses yeux bleu. Son regard profond croise le mien. Je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait possible. Jamais je n'aurais même pu oser espérer. Et pourtant, je suis là, dans ses bras. Il me tient contre lui. Il couvre mes seins de baisers.

Tous les sentiments que j'avais refouler. Tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, mais que j'essayais d'ignorer, parce que ce n'était juste pas possible. Parce qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi. Tout revient à la surface.

Mes joues rougissent.

Il me fait m'allonger sur le dos et se place au dessus de moi en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras. Il sourit en me regardant. Ses dents blanches parfaites. Il est parfait. Ce moment est parfait. Nous sommes exactement là où nous devons être.

J'entoure son bassin avec mes jambes, alors que d'une main il descend son short de bain.

Je suis tellement prête pour lui.

"Alice..." Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas. Je sais que nous nous comprenons. Ceci est réelle. Il y a une vraie connexion entre nous. Ceci est vraiment entrain de se produire.

Son gland glisse le long de mes lèvres puis appuie contre mon clitoris, me faisant gémir son nom.

"Vas-y." Je souffle en fermant les yeux.

Mes mains glissent sur son dos. Je sens ses muscles rouler sous sa peau.

Je suis tellement mouillée, qu'il ne doit faire aucun effort pour me pénétrer. Nous sifflant en même temps.

Il me remplit parfaitement. Comme il faut.

Il commence immédiatement un lent mais brutale va et vient.

Sa peau moite claque contre la mienne à chaque pénétration. J'agrippe ses boucles blondes d'une main et enfonce mes ongles dans son dos de l'autre.

Son souffle chaud caresse ma joue. Il ne me lâche pas du regard.

"Plus vite." Je le supplie. Il grogne et s'exécute. Son pouce caresse mes côtes, mon sein gauche, mon téton.

Il entre si profondément en moi, que je l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'un.

Il va de plus en plus en plus vite.

"Je... Je vais venir." Son visage est contracté par l'effort. Il pince légèrement mon clitoris, ce qui est assez pour déclencher l'orgasme le plus fulgurant, le plus beau, le meilleur que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Quand mes parois se resserrent autour de sa verge, il se laisse immédiatement allez, lâchant sa semence en moi. Venant en plusieurs, longs jets chauds.

Il s'effondre sur mon corps, son visage entre mes seins. Sa peau est aussi moite que la mienne. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, le pressant contre moi. Ses joues sont chaudes.

Nous tremblons tout les deux.

"C'était parfait." Murmure-t-il. Parfait est exactement comment je le décrirais.


End file.
